Poisonous Love
by Asra
Summary: Ginny has always been the girl that nobody notices, but during her fifth year at hogwarts everything begins to change. Draco Malfoy, a mysterious letter, and a cloaked stranger with a hidden past begin to mold the future for the once insignificant girl.
1. Commotion in the Corridors

_A/N: This is a new story that I decided to try out and see if anybody likes it.  It is kind of a new approach for me considering I don't normally write about the characters Ginny and Draco.  So please let me know what you think of this.  Enjoy! __J_

Disclaimer:  This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  

Poisonous Love ~ Chapter One 

Her light blue eyes shifted slowly over to his tall form as he stood a few feet ahead of her with that, one of a kind, haughty look upon his face.  His posture alone told of his of arrogance and rule breaking attitude, and yet despite this she found it hard to pry her eyes from him.  Something about him intoxicated her.  He was dangerous, yes, she knew this well enough, but that didn't stop her.   He was like venom that overpowers the senses and leaves you more vulnerable then ever, and all you can do is watch as he swipes away your whole existence in the blink of an eye.  Her breath became heavier as she walked closer to him.  Speedily she shot her glance to another direction just as he turned his head to look at the oncoming crowd of people that she walked with.  

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked towards the large wooden doors of the Great Hall.  Harry stepped forward to lead the line of people through the entrance when abruptly the illusive 6th year Draco Malfoy stepped into his path.  

"Going somewhere Potter?!" snickered Draco.

Harry faced him with a stern look, and then sighed.

"Malfoy go bother someone else.  I'm too hungry to argue with you right now.  After six years I would have thought you would finally give this game up.  Apparently maturity comes much later for idiots such as yourself, and besides this is our first day back to school.  And as much as I have enjoyed living without your presence over the summer I find it amusing that you still look as dreadful as ever."

Draco continued to stand in his way, unfazed by the remark.

"The only idiot I see here is you.  Oh wait scratch that and add two more to that number, " said Draco as he glanced at Hermione and Ron.  

"Oh and speaking of being hungry.  How about I feed you to the wolves.  They are no doubt much hungrier then yourself.  But if you feel that you must eat then I would advise you to watch your appetite Potter, or you might just end up like your fat little pig of a cousin!"

Harry shot out his hands to grab Draco by the collar, but spotting the movement seconds before, Draco easily evaded his grasp.  

"A little testy today, are we?" hissed Draco.

Harry's face turned red with anger and all he could do was stand there and bite his tongue until his steaming temper simmered down.  Ron, sensing an oncoming fight, stepped into view and tried to push Harry into the Great Hall quickly.  

"C'mon Harry, we can deal with the him later.  Let's go eat dinner."  Then trying to lighten the mood he bent closer to Harry and whispered, "We can try out some of Hermione's new spells that she has been working on, and maybe when can toast this lizard for good." 

Harry gave a bitter smile and started to walk away with Ron guiding him through the doors.

"What's this?  Harry Potter can't fight his own battles.  He has to have a little Weasley help him?"  Draco laughed, "I should have known."

Harry went to make another grab for Draco but Ron held his hands and shoved him into the Great Hall, Hermione looked viciously at Draco and then followed closely behind the others.  

Draco turned to walk away but changed his mind as Ron shouted from inside the Great Hall.

"Ginny! Come on!  Don't stand out there with that creep!" 

Draco spun around and grabbed Ginny's wrist, whipping her around to face him just as she was about to dash through the doorway.  He gently shoved her against the cold brick wall and held her in place as she wriggled under his grasp.  Her vibrant red hair, now long and silky, was splayed across her soft small face.  Draco pushed her hair back to reveal her light blue eyes that starred icily back at him.  He stood there starring at her figure in an almost dazed stupor as he realized just how much she had matured over the last five years of school.  

"Let me go Draco!" cried Ginny.

For a second, Draco lost his focus and nearly did let her go.  He had become so stunned by her appearance that his grip slackened on her thin arms.  Ginny tried to push him away, but Draco quickly pulled his wits back together and held her firm.  She stood there with her back against the wall with a calm look.  In truth she was not at all afraid of him but she played her little game just to see if he would fall for it or not.

"My dear, no one calls me Draco in this school without my permission.  I go by Malfoy around here.  It has more weight to it anyways, don't you think?" he asked.

"Whatever Dra…. Oh wait _M a l f o y_!" pronounced Ginny mockingly.

Draco looked harshly upon her, and then smiled cunningly.  

 "You surely don't look like a Weasley.  Are you positive that you are little Ginny?  Because for a second there I almost mistook you as someone worth my while," said Draco.

Ginny, both confused and distressed, took his words as a small compliment and suddenly blushed, but then she quickly realized what he had said and her blush turned to a darker red and her anger quickly flooded her features.  Draco saw the emotion run through her face and he was slightly startled.  It wasn't every day that he made a girl blush, most times the only thing he got out was a threat of some kind, or on bad days a slap across the face was among the rarities, and even though she was now mad, the fact that she had blushed at all was beyond him.  Suddenly he caught himself starring, and fearing that she might see a weakness in him he drew himself up and spoke with a bitter tone.  He was not about to let someone younger have any advantage over him.

"So where has your brother been hiding your pretty little self over the summer.  In a closet?  Oh wait can you even afford to have closets in your house?" he asked.  

"MALFOY GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"  

"Speak of the Devil," hissed Draco as he released Ginny and turned around to face Ron.

"Shut your trap, freckle face.  I was just having a chat with your lovely little sister."

"Go near her again, and I'll kick you into the next world and tie you to the bottom of the ocean."  

Ron walked over to Ginny, who was only about a centimeter shorter then himself, and shielded her behind him.  

"Oh a lot of good that will do, Weasley," laughed Draco coolly.

"Ron I can handle myself," said Ginny defiantly from behind him.

"Just stay quiet Sis.  I'll take care of everything.  Now stay back behind me, like a good little girl."

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny

"You heard me, stay there!" repeated Ron.

Ginny simmered behind her brother.  Her temper rising like a flame just put to gasoline.  One thing that she hated most in the world was to be called a good little girl by any of her brothers.  With hatred running through her veins, she pushed Ron violently out of the way and nearly fell into the arms of Draco as she spun out of her brother's reach.  Collecting herself she turned to face her shocked brother, her breathing coming in deep strained breaths.  

"RON, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUT IF YOU EVER CALL ME A GOOD LITTLE GIRL AGAIN, YOU WON'T BE FIGHTING HIM," she pointed quickly to Draco.  "YOU'LL BE FIGHTING ME!  I'M OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF MY DAMN SELF.  SO JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"     With that she stormed off down the corridor, fists clenched and hair flying.  Students walking to dinner scurried out of her path as she headed for the stairs leading up to the Gryfindor common room.    

Ron starred, mouth open, as he watched his sister rush down the hall in a flurry of robes.  Quickly he was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of dark laughter.  His eyes fell on Draco, who was now laughing uncontrollably.  

"Damn, that girl certainly has attitude," gasped Draco.  "Never would have seen it coming.  Well thanks for the heads up, Weasley.  Now I see the true colors of your sister, and you know what?  I kind of like them." shouted Ron.

"You jerk!  Don't you even think about it.  My sister is off limits and you've always known that!" 

Draco snickered, "Since when did you become her father?  If she is willing, are you going to stop her then?"

"She would never go near the likes of you Malfoy!  My sister is too good for you.  Go date the rats in the sewer like you've been doing for all these years!"

"Oh that hurts…that really hurts Weasley.  Is that how you treat all your future brother-in-laws?" 

In seconds both Ron and Draco had their wands pulled out and pointed at each other. 

"Give it up Weasley.  That stupid wand of yours will do more damage to you then anybody else."  

Ron looked at his taped and glued pieces of wand that he held in his hands, but instead of seeing a broken wand he saw his courage and strength mend the wounds and he stood firmly in his place.

"Ha, stupidity must run in your blood.  You're not worth my time and I'm getting bored of this, goodbye."

Draco lowered his wand swiftly and walked away with clear and unflinching strides just as Professor Snape entered the hallway.  

He walked over to Ron and looked down at him with mild suspicion.

"Is there a problem here," asked Snape eyeing Ron's still raised wand.

"Ahh… no sir.  Just trying to fix my wand, " stuttered Ron.

"I see.  Well Mr. Weasley, if you intend on passing my class I would advise that you find a better wand soon." 

Ron merely nodded and then walked quickly back into the Great Hall to sit down beside Harry and try and figure out what to say to Ginny when he went back to the common room.

            Meanwhile up in the Gryfindor tower Ginny lay upon her bed in her dormitory.  Tears streaked down her face leaving her eyes a watery blue as she cried into her pillow, cursing her brother with ever word she knew.  Her grey kitten, shadow, jumped up onto the bed and laid down, purring soothingly beside her.   Slowly she lifted her head and turned to face him, while gently stroking his fur she pulled her warm blankets over both of them and soon thereafter fell into a deep peaceful sleep.    

            Twenty minutes later her bedroom door slowly creaked open, Ginny lay undisturbed under her blankets as a figure crept into the room and stood over her sleeping figure.  Satisfied that she was truly asleep it moved to her bedside table and there it placed a single blood red rose and a small envelope with the word Ginny written quickly across the front in scarlet ink.       

Ginny rustled under the covers and her eyes fluttered open as she felt a small icy breeze cross her face.  She sat up and looked wearily around her room, but the room was as empty as ever.  She yawned and went back to sleep, the rose and envelope unnoticed for the moment and yet the items waited.  They waited like a trap ready to spring on the most unsuspecting, but little did they know that they had fallen into the wrong hands in a very odd way.  

For better or for worse, only time will tell.


	2. Rose of Malice

_A/N: This is chapter is very short.  So don't be mad if it comes to a quick closing.  I'm actually a little disappointed with myself due to the fact that I wrote such a pitifully short chapter, but I promise that chapter 3 will be longer._

Chapter 2 

When Ginny awoke the room was dark and filled with shadows.  Starlight filtered through her open window and a warm breeze gently pushed back her hair from her face as she stood up and looked outside.  The grounds were quiet and the clear lake down below her was calm, giving it the strange impression of a huge glass mirror with only the occasional ripple of water to alter the reflection of the night's sky.  Shadow woke up from his sleeping spot on Ginny's bed and meowed loudly.  Ginny turned around and smiled at him.  

"You silly little cat.  Why do you always have to be so loud when you should be quiet?" asked Ginny.

Shadow starred at her with blank eyes. He turned his head towards the window and his eyes glowed with the dim light of the night's stars.  Ginny walked back towards the bed to pet him, but just as she was to sit down she stopped.  She looked curiously down at her bedside table to discover the mysterious rose and envelope.  She bent down and looked closer at the envelope surprised to see her name written across it.  Shadow meowed loudly again and slinked over to her, plopping himself down on her pillow next to the table.  

Ginny reached for the rose, hesitated a moment, and then picked it up.  The flower was the darkest red she had ever seen and she was soon entranced by its invisible spell of color.  She strained her eyes to look at it in the dim light and then walked over to her open window to see it more clearly.  In the defining light of the moon it appeared to be nothing short of a regular rose, but its scarlet blood-like color made her think of a dying sunset.  Without thought, she placed it on the windowsill and walked over to her bedside table once more and picked up the envelope.    Careful not to tear the contents inside, Ginny gingerly opened her personalized mail to find a small piece of parchment paper waiting for her.  Unfolding the paper she read the few words it contained.  

Look for me in the stars  

            That was all it said plain and simple.  Ginny stood there confused and then a sudden thrill filled her and she rushed to the window, and looked up at the stars.  In seconds she realized what a terrible fool she was and she backed away lowering her eyes to the windowsill.  

Her heart skipped a beat as she found to her horror that her rose was gone.  Ginny looked down the tower window towards the ground but she saw nothing, her rose had vanished into thin air.  

            Tears filled her eyes and she brushed them away quickly, becoming furious with herself for having left the flower on the sill.  

            "Shadow, kitty, do you want to come with me outside?"

            He starred at her and then slowly got up onto his feet and waited for her to pick him up.

            "Ha… you lazy cat.  Can't even walk down some stairs.  You're to spoiled, I hope you know that."

            She pet him on the head and then regardless of her own words she picked him up in her arms like a baby and walked out of her room and down the lighted stairs into the empty common room.  As she looked around the room she saw to her dismay that the fireplace had long since been extinguished of its warm comforting flame, and now all that remained was the dark black ashes of wood that emitted no light for her to see by. 

            'Hmm…must have slept extra late,' she thought to herself.

            "Sorry Shadow, but I think were going to have to pass up dinner tonight.  The kitchen is no doubt closed by now."

            Quietly she opened the door to the corridors and tip toed outside.  

            'I'm gonna get into so much trouble.  Mum is going to kill me if I get caught sneaking around after hours.'

            With stealth like speed she ran soundlessly for the doors leading outside of the castle.  Minutes passed and finally with luck she slipped unnoticed out into the starry night.  Safely concealed by the darkness, Ginny let go of Shadow as he leapt from her arms and landed gently on the grass.  With a deep breath Ginny rushed to the spot beneath her window, which was now barely visible, as it loomed high above her.  Searching frantically she scanned the surrounding area.  

            "Looking for something?" sounded a deep voice behind her.

            Ginny jumped and then spun around to face the unexpected noise.  Her eyes grew wide and her heart fluttered in her chest.  Shadow gave a small disapproving growl as the faceless voice moved slowly towards her, concealed completely in the shadows of the trees the figure continued its advance.  Ginny reached into her robes and held her wand at arms length, but suddenly fear swallowed her heart and she clamped her eyes shut and held her breath waiting for the worst.  Her senses clouded and all she could hear was the beating of her heart go THUMP THUMP THUMP….and then there was darkness. 


	3. Dark Stranger

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I don't know when the next chapter will be updated so enjoy this one for the time being! Review please!

_~Chapter 3~_

            Fallen on her knees, Ginny waited as her panic attack slowly lessened.  Her eyes still clamped shut she held her wand bravely, but blindly in front of her.  Her heart skipped a beat every time she heard the footsteps of the approaching figure.  In seconds she could feel the presence of the being bearing down on her, and then quite suddenly something silky and soft touched her lips.  Her eyes flew open and she starred at her missing red rose in the hand of a black-cloaked figure.   

            "OH you found my rose!!" sighed Ginny with relief.

            "Yes indeed I did.  Although I'm not sure I would have if it wasn't for the fact that it hit me rather harshly upon the head," spoke a young masculine voice.

            Ginny looked up at the hooded young man with embarrassment.

            "I'm really sorry.  I left it up on my windowsill and I guess the wind must have knocked it off."

            "No need to apologize.   I understand.  By the way, might I add that that is a fairly unique flower.  I've never seen such a rose before.  Is it a spell?"

            "Well I would love to answer that for you, however at present I'm not sure where it came from at all.  An unknown source I guess you could say."

            "Unknown?  What do you mean?" 

            "I just found it sitting beside my bed when I woke up and there was a letter with it, but I don't really understand it," replied Ginny.

            "Hmm… perhaps with time you will understand."

            Ginny nodded slowly.  The two of them grew quiet and sat there awkwardly listening to the sounds of crickets chirping in the blades of grass.  

            Abruptly, the cloaked young man shook himself and muffled something under his breath.

            "I'm so sorry, miss.  I have become absent minded.  My name is uhh….Damien.  I hope you can forgive me for not introducing myself sooner."

            Ginny laughed softly.

            "It's okay.  My name is Virginia, although everyone calls me Ginny."

            "Virginia?  What a lovely name."

            "Uhh… thank you.  I don't really think it's that great though.  Please call me Ginny.  I more comfortable with that."

            "No problem," responded Damien.

            "So what brings you to Hogwarts, Damien?  I don't think I've seen you around here before."

            "No I'm new to these parts and I'm not attending this school.  I'm actually more of a marauder then anything else.  I hope you don't take that the wrong way.  I'm not a troublemaker or anything.  It's just that I travel a lot and as you can see I don't attend school."

            "Well you're right about one thing.  I can't see anything, not even your face," said Ginny with a rather suspicious tone.

            "Oh yes, I do assume that's a bit of a problem for you.  However, I do have my reasons for this cloak.  I hope you can understand.  If you can be patient with me then you will see that I'm not all smoke and mirrors."

            "I'm sorry, I'm just still on edge a little, and I didn't mean to sound so harsh.  It's just that you nearly scared me half to death and I'm jumpy."

            "Why are you so jumpy?" asked Damien.

            "It's just because I'm out of bed after hours and I don't want to get in trouble, because if I do get caught then I will probably make our house lose points."

            "I don't quite follow you, but I can see that you're stressed about it.  I can help you get back to your room without anyone knowing."

            Ginny looked at him somewhat surprised.

            "You mean it?" she asked.

            Damien nodded, "But only if you promise to come and see me tomorrow night.  Its been so long since I've had someone nice to talk to.  Maybe you can tell me a little more about this school and everything.  So is it a deal?"

            "Sure, sounds great to me.  But before you help me get back to my room do you…. well do you possibly have any snacks with you?  I missed dinner and the kitchens are closed to students."

            A small chuckle came from Damien and he pulled out a wand from inside his cloak.

            "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

            "Anything will do," said Ginny eagerly.

"Your wish is my command, princess," said Damien with a small bit of flattery.

Ginny smiled and watched as he swirled his wand around and mumbled some incoherent words.  Then right before her eyes appeared a floating silver tray full of delicious foods and desserts including her favorite chocolate layer cake with cherries.  

"Wow!! I'm can't thank you enough.  It all looks so tasty.  Join me for a midnight snack?"

"Of course.  I can't refuse the offer when you ask so politely."

Ginny's cheeks flowered with the color of pink roses as she blushed and then quickly sat down on the cold grass underneath a large droopy tree in front of her.  Damien sat down beside her and picked at the food in front of him, leaving Ginny unaware of his facial emotions.  A soft wind began to pick up and float through the trees as they ate.  Ginny's long red hair drifted in the breeze and she turned to look at Damien, brushing the hair out of her eyes.  She sat there for a moment with her sight focused on the figure next to her, trying desperately to penetrate the darkness that covered his face.  Sensing her stillness he turned his head towards her.

"Is something the matter?" he asked curiously.

Ginny blinked her eyes nervously and turned away from him.

"It's nothing really.  Actually I was just wondering how you stop people from seeing you during the day.  At night you have the darkness and this cloak that seems to be wielded to your skin, but in the day everything is bright and these trees would not serve as a hide out for anyone."

Damien laughed.

"You intrigue me Ginny.  You seemed so scared at first and now you ask questions without thought.  Well, as for your question, I can't exactly answer that for you at the moment.  Give me some time to decide whether you are as trustworthy as you look."

Ginny looked at him offended.

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I have to be sure.  Please don't be mad at me.  I wish you could understand," said Damien in a sorrowful voice.

            "Make me understand then," pleaded Ginny.

            Damien turned away from her and stood up.  He brushed leaves off his cloak and walked over to the lake.  He stood there and stared out over the crystal water with a clouded mind.  Ginny stood up and went to walk over to him but then changed her mind.  

            "Thank you for the food, but I think it's time for me to go back to my room."

            Damien turned around and nodded his cloaked head in agreement.  With a few quick steps he approached the table of food near her and waved his wand.  Immediately the food disappeared and the area looked bare and untouched.  

            "A promise is a promise," said Damien quietly as he walked over to a tree and reached up into the branches.  

            With a tug and a flutter of leaves, a sleek golden broom became visible in his hands.  He gestured for Ginny to come over to him and she cautiously stepped closer with uncertainty in her eyes.  

            "It's perfectly harmless," said Damien encouragingly.  "I promise I'll bring you up to your window safe and sound.  I've been flying for a long time so you don't have to worry."

            _'How long can it possibly be,' _thought Ginny._ 'From his voice he doesn't sound much older then I am.'_

Damien sat down on the broom and it began to hover a few feet off the ground.  He reached out his hand for Ginny and she grasped it tightly as he pulled her swiftly up behind him.  She breathed deeply, inhaling the crisp night air, and looking up at the bright moon overhead.  Ginny closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the sounds of the crickets singing their musical melodies.  Suddenly her grasp tightened around Damien as she felt the broom beneath her shoot up into the dark sky, and yet just as quickly as it began, the broom came to swift halt, leaving Ginny's feet dangling freely in the air over the grassy ground far below her. 

            "I believe this is your stop, miss." 

            Ginny sighed, "Yes, indeed it is.  Would you mind flying a little closer to the window sill so I can climb down?"

            "Oh I can do better then that." And with these words he flew swiftly into her bedroom and their feet landed lightly on the moonlit floor.

            Ginny slid off the broom and starred wordlessly at the cloaked figure hovering in front of her.  

            "I wish I could say thank you to a face instead of a cloak."

            Damien shifted on his broom nervously.

            "I'm sorry Ginny, but I…I just can't do that right now."

            Ginny could hear the weakness in his voice, and she began to feel guilty.

            "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you again," said Ginny apologetically.

            Damien nodded his head and then unexpectedly got off his broom and walked up to Ginny and took her hand and kissed it.  Ginny looked down at the floor avoiding the blackness inside the cloak.  

            "It's ok.  I understand your curiosity, but I'm not sure that I am someone you would want to be very good friends with."

            Ginny lifted her sight from the floor when Damien moved away and walked towards the window.  She watched him as he stood up onto the window sill and then with a deep breath he jumped out into the endless abyss of sky like a skydiver with both arms outstretched.  Ginny let out a small cry and rushed to the window.  She searched the ground beneath her frantically but it was empty.  Then as she looked out over the lake she saw him gliding on his broom over the reflective waters.  Her eyes watched him closely until finally he disappeared into the distant foggy night.  


End file.
